1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-purposed air valve that allows rapid injection of air into air mattress and rapid release of air from air mattress, and can be incorporated with electric exhaust (intake) fan to inject air and release air and release pressure automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is a multiple-purposed air valve component for air mattress, referring to a multiple-purposed air valve device that allows rapid injection and release of air and can be incorporated with electric exhaust (intake) fan to inject and release air as well as automatic release of pressure.